royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
C.A. Cupid
Chariclo Arganthone Cupid, abbreviated as C.A. Cupid, was a transfer student from Monster High, when she left she told her friends there that she was going to an "Enchanting High School". Cupid does not have a destiny but wants all the students to follow their true hearts' desires and so she is a Rebel. Cupid is willing to bend the rules to stand up for what she believes in and once hosted a True Hearts Day Party without permission from the Headmaster. Personality Cupid is a sensitive girl who loves the idea of true love. A true romantic, Cupid strives to help all the students find love, although she struggles with her own love life. Cupid is passionate in her actions and takes her role as a "love counselor" very seriously. She gives her advice on affairs of the heart on her MirrorCast show. Appearance Cupid has blue eyes and curly, dusty pink hair with a straight fringe/bangs. She has dimples. Closely, the light reflection in her eyes are shaped like hearts. Name Chariclo Arganthone Cupid is a Greek-inspired name. Arganthone was a huntress from Kios and a lover of Rhesus. She is described as beautiful and this is likely why Eros named her that. Chariclo (Chariklo) is also Greek. There were two different Greek nymphs that carried this name: the daughter of Cychreus and Stilbe who married the Centaur Chiron and also the nymph daughter of Apollo who is described as a much-loved and almost constant companion of the goddess Athena. Setting C.A. Cupid's Setting is her adoptive father's temple atop Mount Olympus. Family Cupid is the adopted daughter of Eros, the Greek God of Love. In her diary she states that her aunts are Greek Goddesses, such as Athena, Aphrodite and Artemis. Apollo is her uncle. Hermes is her cousin. Friends Cupid is a friendly person and has many acquaintances at Ever After High. She has a lot in common with her best friend Blondie Lockes, they are roommates and they both have their own MirrorCasts. As shown in "Blondie Branches Out", Cupid is often around to comfort Blondie. When Blondie had difficulties uncovering her true story and was insecure about her Royal status, Cupid told her to follow what her heart was telling her and set Blondie back on track. Cupid and Briar Beauty are "partners-in-crime" and friends. Cupid initially needed the assistance of Briar to plan the True Hearts Day dance behind Headmaster Grimm's back, and the two soon get along well in the "True Hearts Day" episodes. Cupid has always called both Raven Queen and Dexter Charming her best friends, although she wants her and Dexter to be something more. Their friendships became slightly awkward for Cupid when Dexter started to date Raven, but she seems to have since gotten over it. Romance Cupid had a major crush on Dexter Charming since before she arrived at Ever After High. Yet when she transferred from Monster High to the fairytale high school to help students find love, she was devastated to find out that Dexter liked Raven Queen. Cupid and Dexter became friends and enjoyed each-others company, but Dexter never saw Cupid as anything more. Putting her feelings for Dexter aside, Cupid's duty said she has to assist Dexter in wooing Raven, which she does although it didn't help. When Dexter asked Raven on a proper date in "Chosen With Care", Cupid is sad but seems to get over it after while. Pet She has a Pegasus named Philia that she got on Legacy Year. Powers Cupid can persuade others easily to listen to their true heart. She also excels in helping them solve their love problems, however she is terrible at aiming when it comes to Cupid's emergency crossbow. Class Schedule *Crownculus *Dance Class-ic *Mythology *Science & Sorcery Colour Scheme Cupid's colour scheme consists mainly of pink and bronze with a small amount of black trim. Outfit:Original Cupid wears a small hairband which is in the shape of a pink arrow. Like her aunt Artemis, Cupid carries her bow and arrow everywhere. Cupid wears a necklace from the back of her neck that is in the shape of a curved arrow. The tip of the arrow is a heart shape and the end the feathers, just like her hairband, however it is colored bronze. Cupid has small wings which she somehow cannot use, but they are ivory colored and they appear to have feathers, unlike her monster version. Cupid's bow and arrows are also bronze colored. Cupid has shoulder flaps on the sleeveless ends of her top. She has a large waterlily buckle that is also bronze on the right side of her skirt. A black rope assists the waterlily. Cupid's skirt contains cloud patterns on the top and arrows at the bottom. Outfit:Legacy Day Cupid made a brief appearance in the crowd on Legacy Day but did not go up to the podium, therefore her outfit is undetermined. Trivia * Cupid's favourite food is cupcakes, that are made with love. * Cupid has an adoptive family. It is mentioned in her diary that her aunt is Athena, and she has various step-siblings. In the mythology, Aphrodite and Iris were the mothers of Eros. It is unknown who her grandmother is. * Cupid was a transfer student from Monster High, meaning that Monster High and Ever After High are from two different worlds. * Cupid's Heartstruck doll has a Royal seal on it, but she is a Rebel. * Cupid holds a radio show where she helps out people with love worries. * Cupid has a pollen allergy Gallery Profile art - C.A. Cupid II.jpg|Original Art Work Photo Gallery Cupid2 tcm571-178259.png|Profile Art cupid_sticker.jpg|Book Art C.A._Cupid_Original_Book_Art.png|Original Book Art Melissa Yu book art - Cupid.jpg|Book Art C.A. Cupid Getting Fairest outfit - Thronecoming.png|Getting Fairest outfit C.A Cupid Thronecoming Art.png|Thronecoming Art luc-elementix_tumblr_com_CAThronecoming.jpg|Book Art Thronecoming dress C.A._Cupid_Book_Art_Thronecoming.png|Thronecoming Book Art Profile Art - Through the Woods Cupid.png|Through The Woods Art Birthdayballcupid.png|Birthday Ball Profile Art Sweet Treats.png|Sweet Treats Profile art - Heartstruck Cupid.jpg|Heartstruck Art C.A. Cupid Heartstruck Card.png|Heartstruck Card Art Thronecoming-CupidCinderella.jpg|Cinderella Outfit Facebook Art - C.A..png|Facebook art Cupid_tranferring_schools_-_HCC.png|Cupid's Monster High and Ever After High appearances Here comes cupid.jpg|Cupid transfers to Ever After High C.A. Cupid Adopted Daughter of Eros.png|Adopted Daughter of Eros Cupid at Monster High - Here Comes Cupid.png|Cupid at Monster High Dexter Thanking C.A. Cupid with a Kiss - Catching Raven.png|C.A. Cupid receiving a thank you kiss from Dexter Dexter_by_C.A._Cupid_-_True_Hearts_day_Part_1.png|Dexter drawn by C.A. Cupid Cupid's Home - HCC.png|Cupid's House Cupid Hugging Dexter - CCC...K.png|Cupid giving Dexter a hug. tumblr_oaj3p4koDI1vyuxceo4_r1_500.png Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rebels Category:Girls Category:Main Characters Category:C.A. Cupid Pages